<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Extinction (A Monster's Story) by Porg_Master</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186841">Extinction (A Monster's Story)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porg_Master/pseuds/Porg_Master'>Porg_Master</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, F/M, Raptors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:08:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porg_Master/pseuds/Porg_Master</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Life cannot be contained, life breaks free, life finds a way.”</p><p>Dr. Ian Malcom (Jurassic Park, 1993)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alpha/Bird, Blue/Indoraptor (Jurassic Park)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Extinction (A Monster's Story)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rain padded heavily against the glass windows, sending the small droplets of water spiralling down it’s smooth surface. The Indoraptor stared at the molecules as they trickled down the pane. After all, he had nothing better to be doing. Nearly missing that Triceratops skull was incredibly lucky, he couldn’t even imagine the pain of being impaled all the way through his nimble, skeletal body. Indeed, he was lucky, but that dreadful fall had broken several of his leg and back bones, making it unbearable to move in the slightest. The black beast let out a low and baritone growl that echoed in the empty hall. “Humans… I Hate Humans.” He rumbled as he remembered their annoying metal spitters that irritated his back, making him desperately itchy. The pain from the spitters was minimal, if not nonexistent, but the itch they caused was immensely annoying and aggravated his dark and scaly hide.</p><p>    The Indoraptor tried to move again, only to be confronted by the terrible sensation of pain. “Humans did this to me.” He growled as he laid his head back onto the smooth floor. Suddenly he remembered that infernal raptor that had shoved him through the glass. The Indoraptor was still very much alive… and hungry for that matter. “The raptor… She must die.” The Indoraptor snarled as his newfound hatred welled inside him, giving strength to his weary limbs as he slowly and painfully clawed his way up to a standing position. “The blue raptor… Is controlled by humans… She must die!” The demon of darkness roared as a bright flash illuminated the forest outside of the window.</p><p>    The Indoraptor began thinking as he recalled the brief flash of the lush wilderness beyond. He had never left the mansion before. He had been created here. He didn’t even know what he was! The only thing he did know, was that he was incredibly good at spilling human guts. Maybe that blue raptor had felt the same way? Was she once a lonely creature like him? “Maybe I can convince her… maybe I can have a pack!” The Indoraptor hissed to himself, a feeling adjacent to joy began to find its way to his heart at the thought of not being alone… perhaps he could have a pack! “First, I must kill the humans. They must all die!” The devil roared before shattering the window and setting out into the unknown forest ahead.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    “A wise man once said ‘Life finds a way.’ Well life cannot trump discovery. And ladies and gentlemen, we are discovering the future of humanity!” A tall man with thinning, white hair stood in front of a large screen of glass, looking out at his technicians and geneticists who applauded his opening remarks. The man continued once the cheering had silenced. “Dinosaurs have been roaming this Earth for over a year now, and thanks to your hard work, the fruit of our labor is nigh!” This was followed by more cheering. “Where life finds a way, so does progress. Today, we test our discovery on some of the most terrifying creatures yet to walk the Earth! Our volunteers will try to access our Apex Raptor’s minds and control them. The neural links are flawless and their safety is insured. Pack your things my diligent workers! For tomorrow, we make history!” The men cheered as they began to stand up and rummage around the room.</p><p>    The man who had made the speech turned his attention beyond the glass wall to the four crates that each held a pair of bright eyes. Most were yellow, except for the middle and largest cage. Within that cage, held the alpha and his glowing red eyes that pierced through the dark room like searchlights. The bright red glow rested on the man with the thinning hair and the cage began to rumble as the beast within spastically clawed and nipped at the bars that encased it. “Spirited, aren't we.” The man spoke to the beast within. “Lawrence.” He called as a geneticist came to his side. “Keep an eye on the alpha.”</p><p>    “Yes sir. Your helicopter is waiting.” The smaller man said as the man with thinning hair nodded and exited the room as the cages began ascending into the cargo hold of a large helicopter above them. The creatures within screamed and snarled as their prisons began to lift into the flying machine.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“I hate these boxes!” Snake snarled as he scratched fervently at the bars. His claws couldn’t quite reach all the way through.</p><p>    “Didn’t that human call them crates?” Bird trilled as she too tried for the upteenth time to break out of the container. It was all in vain, the humans had placed them in what seemed to be an impenetrable trap.</p><p>    “Whatever they are I need to kill them!” Snake hissed as he tried harder and harder to sink his claws into the metal that encased him. His largest toe claw slapped the floor with impatience as he snarled once again in defeat.</p><p>“I’ll kill that human! He’s using us for something!” The creature in the middle cage growled and roared as he frantically slashed the bars of his container. “I bet he tastes bad and I still want to kill him!”</p><p>“Alpha? Are you okay?” Bird chirped as she pressed her feathered snout onto her conatiner’s bars. The creature within the cage adjacent to hers, snarled before curling into a ball with a frustrated huff.</p><p>“I’m fine.” the creature said in annoyance as he admitted his defeat. The Alpha of the pack of creatures was used to being trapped, underfed and a toy for the unworthy humans. Defeat was an ever present pain that Alpha desperately wanted to escape. Since his creation in the vile human’s lab, the Alpha had his pack had been called many things by the unholy bipeds, but they each said one thing to each of them the most. Eventually, the raptoral creatures came to know these words as their names. Alpha, Snake, Bird and Newt. </p><p>Suddenly, the helicopter stopped moving and the raptors had noticed the change. “The cage has stopped. We must be close.” Alpha hissed as the helicopter door opened to reveal two bipedal, plantigrade figures.</p><p>"Humans." Snake snarled as he flicked his tongue a couple times before letting it hang out of his slightly agape jaw. "Why are we still here? They are clearly inferior creatures. That makes them our prey!"</p><p>"While they may have zero survival skills or hunting abilities, they have the capability to make these trap things. They are smarter than we thought." Bird chirped as the humans began to move the crates. "Don't worry, you'll get your food as soon as we hit the light. When the big ceiling ball's light touches you, kill the humans." Bird finished happily. "What do you think, Alpha?" Alpha stayed quiet for a moment before croaking,</p><p>"But then we're still stuck in the container. Wait until they open the locks."</p><p>"But who knows how long that will take?" Newt trilled for the first time. He was in the cage to the far left.</p><p>"You're right Newt. We need a way to get them to open the crate." Alpha revised his plan, thinking it over for some time before finally screeching, "Play sick!" The other raptors looked towards the sound of their leader’s voice in confusion.</p><p>“What will that do?” Snake asked. “That will only make them stick the pointy things in us again. I hate the pointy things!”</p><p>“But they have to open the cage to do that. That’s when we strike. Snarl at them a little and then play sick.” The other raptors hissed in agreement as the humans began moving the crates onto the ground. The moonlight hit the raptors and all of them fell to the floor of their cages simultaneously. The humans clattered around outside and cautiously opened two of the cages. “Now!” Alpha yelled as he and Bird burst out of the cages and onto the paved helipad.</p><p>“Our cages aren’t opened!” Newt screeched. “We can't escape!” Alpha growled in frustration as he calculated his next move.</p><p>“Bird, collect our kill! I’ll break Newt and Snake out.”</p><p>    “Yes Alpha!” Bird whistled as she snarled and lunged at the retreating humans, her colorful feathers, sparkling in the moonlight before being drenched with a sticky red liquid. Alpha galloped over to the closed cages and picked off a human on the way, sending blood spurting through the dark air.</p><p>    “Okay, maybe I can do something from the outside.” Alpha snarled impatiently as he tried scratching at Snake’s cage. Nothing happened. Alpha stepped back and paced back and forth, concentrating on the metal and trying to remember anything that the humans had done that opened the cages. Then he noticed a small hole in a block that connected two of the bars. His thoughts were interrupted by Bird’s worried chirps and shrieks.</p><p>    “Alpha! They have fire spitters!” Alpha looked up to see a group of humans holding metal devices circling around his feathered pack member. Alpha was torn between his captured friends or his freed one. He knew that if he contemplated much longer, he and Bird would be recaptured, or worse… Eliminated.</p><p>    “Snake. Listen to me.” Alpha hissed. Snake looked at him intently with slight fear in his reptilian eyes. “Remember those metal things the humans put into this hole to lock us in?”</p><p>    “Yesss.” Snake hissed.</p><p>    “I think it can be undone. We’ll come back for you and Newt after we get out of here. When we come back for you, use your claws to unlock the cage.” Snake looked at Alpha worried.</p><p>    “But what if you can't make it back for us?” Snake hissed. Alpha started towards Bird but looked back at Snake. Humans were continuing to circle his packmate.</p><p>    “I will never leave my pack. I will always fight to bring you back. Nothing can separate us. We are the true rulers of this land, we just need to show these humans who the real kings are. Stick to the plan. I promise I’ll come back for you two.” Snake looked a little less worried now as he snarled in obedience.</p><p>    “Yes Alpha.” Alpha nodded and quickly lunged at the humans ensnaring Bird, sending flesh and torn clothing through the air. As soon as he took two of them down, the others began spitting fire out of the metal they held in their grossly smooth, unclawed hands. The fire burned Alpha’s scales and he roared in pain. Bird remained motionless as the remaining humans continued to trap her in their tight circle.</p><p>    “ALPHA!” She shrieked as the intimidating creature fell to the floor with a thud. Alpha’s body lay still for some time as the humans regained themselves and continued shouting orders. A batch of them ran to the cages and quickly moved Newt and Snake into a sixteen legged metal beast.</p><p>    “Annoying little creatures.” Alpha moaned as he continued to lay on the concrete. Bird cooed from within the circle of angry humans in curiosity and worry.</p><p>    “Are you okay?” She asked softly. Alpha laughed a little as to still be unnoticed by the humans.</p><p>    “They deceived us.” Alpha hissed quietly. “The spitters don’t shoot fire, they shoot metal.” Alpha began to slowly rise and loomed above the unsuspecting humans. Some noticed and yelled something at him that alerted the other infernal creatures. Alpha didn’t listen to their senseless, fear induced chatter and instead popped the metal balls out of his skin with a thrust of his unbreakable back muscles. Most of the humans screamed in terror and tried to run, but Bird was too quick for them, she quickly sprinted on four legs and slashed at the heels of the fleeing cowards, bringing them face first into the hard floor. The humans that still remained from Alpha’s unleashed carnage continued to barrage him with metal balls until eventually their devices made a clicking sound and nothing came out. Alpha had gored several of them as blood and guts stained the cement below their feet.</p><p>    “The guns are empty!” One yelled before Alpha took a bite out of his torso, the familiar liquid fresh on the beast’s muzzle. The man screamed in pain before falling limply to the ground.</p><p>    “So that's what they’re called.” Alpha snarled as he killed the remaining humans with continuous slashes, bites and pounces. There were other cowards watching atop of a large wall, but they fled in terror at the sight of Alpha’s massacre, screaming at the top of their oh, so delicious lungs. Bird had finished with the running humans on the ground and made for the wall, but Alpha stopped her.</p><p>    “Bird, don’t.” He hissed as the screaming died away and was soon met by the squealing of tires on pavement. The humans were fleeing the sight in their pet metal creatures.</p><p>    “But Alpha…” Bird began to protest before the Alpha silenced her.</p><p>    “Let them run and tell their leader to stop sending his inferior pack after us.” Alpha hissed as he turned to see that the sixteen legged metal creature had vanished, along with the remainder of their pack. It must have escaped during the frenzy. “Humans can't control us anymore. All that's left is to get back the captive members of the pack.” Bird returned to her superior’s side.</p><p>    “How will we get them from the humans?” She trilled. She knew that Alpha had a plan, he always did, but as the beta of the pack, she was always curious and desired to understand the machinations of her leader’s motives. Alpha stared at the place where the beast had been and sniffed the air. Both a pungent and putrid smell filled his senses, but in the background of these horrid odors was a very pleasant, familiar one. The sweet smell made happy chills run up the voracious killer’s spine as he breathed deeply. The very same scent was permanently stained in all of the crimson streaks that were strewn across the battlefield.</p><p>    “Do you smell that?” He asked as Bird copied his actions. Her nose wrinkled in disgust.</p><p>    “You mean that disgusting pungent smell that burns the roof of my nostrils?” She asked. Alpha grinned and showed his many, bloodstained teeth.</p><p>    “There’s that, but that sweet smell that sends that amazing feeling through your body, that's fear.” The Alpha began, showing his crimson stained teeth in a sort of skeletal smile. He didn’t have lips after all. “ All we need to do is follow that and we’ll find those cowardly creatures that dare to hold our flesh and blood.” Bird stepped to his side and met her hide to his in an affectionate manner. Alpha gazed down at her and opened his gore filled snout as he breathed the scent of death over her in a very loving way. “Our revenge is close, can you smell it?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>